Different Shades of Violet
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: She had only seen a sliver of it, but she knew well enough what the tattoo would have been had she seen the complete work of art, "You…No. No-you can't do this. Draco, what've you done!"


** Well, everyone, here's my 100****th**** fic! I never thought that my first post of a story (a Jonas Brother fic for an ex-friend, "Secret's Out") would lead to over a year later (lots of stories varying from stupid to fluffy) and having a total of 100 fics written. I'm kind of in awe right now… xD**

** I want to say this is for my sisters, ****crazybluegirl ****and ****Lastanda Sarie**** and my "twin", ****..Day****. Also, ****PoetOnTheRun**** has a big part in keeping me motivated to write something- anything. Thanks to everyone for reviewing enough to keep me encouraged enough to not give up writing! You're all great!**

** (Sorry to those who were expecting my 100****th**** to be a Caitlyn oneshot: ****Suburbs**** and ****dizprincess77**** but that will **_**definitely **_**be 101!)**

** Now that I've rambled enough in the authors note to write a fic by itself- read and enjoy! I hope everyone likes it and deems it worthy of a review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything recognizable from Harry Potter.**

The blood pounded in Violet's ears as she walked briskly down the empty corridor. Her face felt flushed and the adrenaline was pulsing through her, but not in the good kind of way. It was probably a good thing her wand was stowed away in her jeans pocket, because there would've been no way her hands would be steady enough to hold it at that moment.

Ignoring a called out greeting, she didn't even notice who had called her name so cheerily (she'd surely hear about it later-it had been Fred Weasley) as she picked up her pace, eyes looking before her but not really seeing.

Her mind was working so quickly, she wasn't even sure if she was comprehending all of her own thoughts. She'd never thought this would happen-she'd have to cope with something like this. Never in her wildest dreams…

The faces she passed were so full of smiles and cheer, but it only made her stomach and heart sink further with foreboding. They didn't know. They didn't know what they had to worry about. They were oblivious and ignorant-just as she had been up until just moments ago.

How could such a pleasant day go wrong?

_Violet glanced up and down the corridor for any signs of Hogwarts students. Finding the way clear and silent, she rushed down the hallway, listening for any sign of voices. It felt so natural by now, sneaking around the castle like this. It was the only way, after all._

_ Slipping into an empty classroom with one last glance around, Violet closed the door behind her and gave a soft sigh of relief. She felt like a snake sneaking around as such-more Slytherin-like than Gryffindor, actually. She smiled to herself at the amusing thought. She'd have to tell-_

_ Next moment, Violet was breathing heavily, having just swallowed a scream as a cool hand covered her mouth, making her freeze. It was a few seconds before she recovered enough to pry the long fingers away._

_ "Why do you have to always do that?" she whispered, trying to cover her amusement with an annoyed tone. _

_ "It's fun." The simple reply came and Violet chuckled before turning to face the sneaky Slytherin that had joined her in the otherwise empty classroom._

_ She shook her head, grin still in place, and punched his shoulder playfully. Most girls would expect a dramatic response to this, a pout, or grin. Violet only received the usual blank look. It didn't bother her n the least._

_ "Was that supposed to hurt?" Draco asked coolly._

_ "Not _really._" Violet couldn't help but roll her eyes, shaking her head in amusement when he raised his eyebrows in question, "Sometimes I wonder why you act like this-like you are unfamiliar with the way of human beings."_

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" Draco frowned. Though his facial expression didn't change much with the frown, Violet felt guilty for her words, knowing it had probably hurt his feelings more than he let on._

_ "Nothing, never mind." She smiled, reaching down to link her fingers with his. Violet felt the ring with the Malfoy family crest on it and let the familiarity of it all run through her and comfort her._

_ "Where've you been lately?" Violet murmured, growing serious rather quickly, "I haven't seen much of you. And why are we meeting during the day when nights are so much easier?"_

_ "I have other things to do at night." Draco muttered, sounding as though he didn't want to have this conversation, but his words gave Violet a feeling of dread and she wasn't sure _she_ wanted to talk about this either. Not with the way it sounded._

_ "Is…Have you found someone else?" she choked out the words, trying to sound as though she was joking with him, but the uncertainty rang loud and clear in her tone. From the way Draco suddenly was watching her expression intently, she knew he hadn't been fooled._

_ "You shouldn't have to ask that." he informed her, rather curtly._

_ "So…So answer the question." Violet challenged him, gray eyes watching him carefully for anything in his face that might help her understand. He sighed, making shivers run through her. Though he didn't reply, Draco tucked a strand of bright purple hair behind her ear, nearly a ghost of a smile on his lips._

_ "Why do you keep your hair that way?" he murmured, but Violet narrowed her eyes in suspicion that he hadn't flat out replied to her answer._

_ "Because my name is Violet." She gave him the answer she always did when he always asked that question. Violet knew he liked to pretend it was ridiculous, but she also knew he kind of liked the one strand of purple amongst the long, auburn waves, "It helps people remember my name." she smirked, finishing her consistent answer._

_ Draco didn't reply, but simply brushed his lips against hers, accented with his sigh as they parted. Violet felt her stomach somersault. Something wasn't right. First the evasiveness at her question, now the spark missing in his eyes after kissing her. Worry edged its way into her chest._

_ "Draco, what's wrong?" she asked plainly, but only silence met her ears. For a moment, Violet kept her hands pressed firmly against his chest in stubbornness to get an explanation for it all from him._

_ "You wouldn't understand." Draco's sudden cold words and hard look struck her painfully and Violet made to back away from his arms around her. He didn't allow her to move from him. _

_ "Try me." She frowned, growing more worried and concerned as the moments passed. Usually at this point they'd both be joking around or talking about their day. Draco had seemed to shut her out more than ever before- yet was unwilling to let her get away._

_ Another sigh passed his lips and Violet lost her will at making him explain himself when his warm lips pressed firmly against hers again. She felt one of his hands press against the back of her neck as she relaxed against him._

_ After a couple of minutes, Violet reached to link her fingers with his hand on her neck, breaking them apart and holding his hand against her cheek. He looked tired-as if he hadn't been sleeping enough or well lately and his words about doing things during the night came back to echo in her mind and haunt her._

_ "I wish you trusted me enough to tell me. You look worn out-I don't like that…Please, tell me what's going on…" Violet sighed, knowing it was pretty much useless to ask him these things. When he set his mind to shutting something away from her, it didn't come out easily at all. _

_ "I just…Don't want to get you involved. You're safer that way." The words passed his lips in almost a whisper, but Violet didn't miss any of it. It felt as though someone had poured a bucket of ice water on her-the thought of him doing something that dangerous…What could it be?_

_ "Draco, what on earth have you gotten yourself into?" Violet whispered hastily, the urgency in her tone unhindered by the quietness of her voice, "Dangerous? At Hogwarts?" She paused and her remained silent, one arm still around her, his other hand still pressed against her cheek._

_ "Please be careful…" she murmured, trying to ignore the distinct feeling of tears burning her eyes as she turned slightly to the right to kiss the top if his hand, "If something happened to you-"_

_ Violet's words failed her suddenly and she felt Draco tense at the sudden break in her stream of cautions and worries. Her eyes had caught sight of something just under the edge of his robe's left sleeve. It was impossible to erase the stricken expression on her face or tear her eyes away._

_ "Draco…" she breathed, feeling the air catch in her chest. His eyes followed her gaze and the instant he saw her staring at the small piece of skin shining black, he jerked away and hurriedly pushed his sleeve back into place. When Draco met her eyes, Violet felt the hope slip away._

_ She had only seen a sliver of it, but Violet knew well enough what the tattoo would have been had she seen the complete work of art, "You…No. No-you can't do this. Draco, what've you _done_?"_

_"Vi," Draco whispered urgently, sounding a mixture of angry and panicked as he tried to get an arm around her, "Vi, listen to me! This is rubbish-you have to hear what I have to say-Vi!"_

_ She had resisted his every attempt to wrap his arms around her, the look of fear, awe, and horror never leaving her face. Finally, silence fell as they both stood in defeat and absorbing the situation and turn of events._

_ "You never cease to amaze me, Draco." Violet whispered, barely audibly, "I never thought you'd turn out like they said."_

The corridors were empty now, and Violet was well aware of the occasional hot, salty tears rolling down her cheek as she picked up her pace even more. The ominous sound of her footsteps echoed off the walls and haunted her. Where was Draco now? Had he some way of escape in case someone found out he was in league with the Dark Lord? Was he far away by now, somehow?

Her thoughts and motions came to a sudden halt as her eyes lifted upward to gaze at the gargoyle before her. Violet wasn't sure how she knew the Headmaster's password, but she spoke it softly before her confidence failed her and entered to stand on the moving stairway.

Far sooner than Violet had prepared herself for, she was standing before Dumbledore's desk, painfully aware of his piercing, yet somehow gentle eyes, waiting for her to explain how she had come to be interrupting him. Patience shown in his whole demeanor and Violet wasn't sure why she hated the expression of kindness.

"Is there something I can assist you with, my dear Miss Randolph?" he had a hint of a smile on his face, almost as if he knew exactly what had brought her there but was awaiting her explanation just the same.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir…" Violet swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to appear as in control as possible with her skin feeling as though it were on fire, "I've something you need to know."

"Please do share," Dumbledore smiled slightly, "For I never turned down the opportunity to gain more knowledge, no matter how trivial it may be."

"I…Well, the Dark Lord-"

"Voldemort, Miss Randolph, we must call him by his name." Dumbledore said kindly but she felt her irritation at being interrupted.

"He's come back-as you know, sir," Violet took a deep breath, willing the words to come. _Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater and it is highly likely he is helping the Dark Lord in some way during the nights._

"Come now, Miss Randolph, you must not lose your courage when my curiosity is at its peak. Perhaps a cup of tea would assist you in sharing your information with me?" With a flick of his wand, a steaming cup of tea appeared before her on his desk but Violet ignored it.

"Draco Malfoy…He's, well," Violet felt her whole body trembling, it seemed, the weakness starting in her knees and spreading through her. She had to spit it out before it was too late. Squaring her shoulders and biting her tongue a moment at the overwhelming temptation to cry, Violet began in a not much stronger tone, "Draco Malfoy…"

Something on Dumbledore's expression changed. She felt relief flow through her-perhaps she wouldn't have to actually voice it. Maybe he figured it out and would tell her she need say no more. The words didn't want to come.

"Is right behind you." The Headmaster said gently, instead, making Violet feel as though time had stopped for a moment. A cold, scared feeling washed over her and a silent, sudden intake of breath was all she had time for in reaction before she felt his presence come to stand beside her.

"Draco-Draco, what're you-" Violet heard the panicked words pass her lips in the weakest tone yet, but she couldn't manage to get herself to take her eyes from the cup of tea before her, the steam wafted up slowly and she kept her eyes there.

"Headmaster," Draco's cool voice spoke-he had never liked calling Dumbledore anything respectful-as his arm brushed against hers, "Violet has come to tell you that I've jinxed her without reason."

There was a heavy silence and Violet felt ready to be sick at his lie. Had he come to save his own skin or to sweep her away and threaten her about uncovering his secret again. She could feel Dumbledore's eyes study them both and for one moment-she wasn't sure if she was relieved or afraid- Violet was sure he knew what their visit was really about.

"I see." Was all he said, thoughtfully, the tips of his long fingers resting against each other.

"I was angry, there was no reason for it-I'll admit," Draco went on, always a smooth liar, "But honesty is always something of high regard in my family…"

Despite the situation and the intensity and solemness of it all, Violet almost felt herself snort with laughter at the last comment. The Malfoys were smooth, experienced liars if she ever saw one.

"This really is no matter to bring to me, but seeing as you two have found it necessary to inform me of it," Dumbledore stood from his seat, "I will see to it that Professor Snape hears of this, Draco, and punishes you as he sees fit."

There was a pause, and Violet kept her eyes firmly on the teacup still, which was slowly giving off less and less steam.

"It was very chivalrous of you to admit this, Draco," the Headmaster spoke, almost sounding as though he was encouraging him to tell the truth, but he went on, "And Violet, I hope you were not harmed in his childish antics."

"No, sir," Violet whispered, and then spoke again in honesty, "Or at least, nothing that…time and distance can't heal." She hoped the hidden truth in her words were caught on by Draco.

"Very well, you two may go. It is getting closer to supper time." Dumbledore spoke, the small smile audible in his voice and Violet didn't wait an instant longer to turn and nearly dash from the office, making her escape before Draco.

She should have known-and maybe in the back of her mind, she did-that Draco would catch up to her easily, and pull her into the nearest room-which happened to be a broom closet of considerable size. Any day previous, Violet would have been pleased for the short moment to be with him. Now all she felt was dread.

"Why would you do that to me?" Draco hissed, making Violet feel even more sick than she had in the office with the Headmaster watching her so carefully, "Do you realize what that could have done?"

She remained silent, not raising her eyes from staring at his shoes despite the almost complete darkness in the room. Violet wasn't completely sure whether the urge to cry, throw up, or scream was the strongest.

"I would have been expelled and sent to Azkaban." Draco's fierce whisper came, "Is that what you _want_? To go to prison and go completely mad? I thought you-"

"Draco-" Violet whispered weakly, not entirely sure what she was going to say, but it didn't matter because he chose to ignore it.

"-actually cared, but I guess I was wrong. You have to go running to that old fool about every little thing that doesn't go your way, just like that idiot Potter and his blood traitor and mudblood friends."

Violet felt the fresh tears running down her cheeks, wondering angrily to herself why his insulting words hurt more than anything else. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do anymore-go back and try again to tell Dumbledore? Her mind was spinning so quickly she couldn't keep up.

"Why would you do that to me, Vi? Why?" Draco went on fiercely, taking no notice of her complete silence but continuing on with this angry words, "Are you completely stupid?"

Violet reached the end of her control and tried to breathe through her tears. Didn't he understand? She didn't want him to go to Azkaban. She didn't want him to be a Death Eater. She didn't want _any of this. _

Blindly, she reached out and gripped the front of his robes, ignoring his attempt to push her away as she drew herself nearer him, burying her face in his shoulder. If he said anything more, Violet didn't hear it. She simply cried into his shoulder, wishing for the familiar warmth of his arms around her.

"Why are you _crying_?" Draco snapped coldly, bringing her back to reality and Violet realized with sadness that he was stiff against her grip on his robes and head on his shoulder. Reality seemed to smack her in the face with heartbreaking truth.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered into his robes, fully aware that he hadn't heard her at all. Violet just held on tightly, wishing against all odds that he would stop reprimanding her and accept her as he had less than an hour ago.

"You brought this on, Vi." His sharp words seemed to cut her like a razor sharp knife, "You're overreaction-"

"_Shut up_." She hissed into his shoulder, words laced with anger, hurt, and desperation. The silence that followed her demand surprised her and Violet waited for the explosion she knew would come from him.

"Violet. Forget it. All I can say is that if you _dare_ tell-" Draco began in the tone of loathing that Violet had come to fear would someday be directed at her. Desperate to mend things as well as she could, Violet interrupted again.

"I love you, Draco…" she whimpered into his shoulder, knowing he had heard her by his sudden loss for words or reaction of any kind.

"You-you…What?" the last word had been nearly a breath from him and Violet squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face into his warm neck now. If these were her last moments with Draco, she would rather leave him in stunned silence before he could reject her rather than leave with him yelling and insulting her.

Violet ignored his question and instead, reached one hand to run up into his soft, blonde hair. The feel and smell of his skin helped her to calm down, despite whatever was about to come. Eyes still closed, she pulled away slightly and kissed his neck.

"What did you say?" Draco didn't sound like himself at that moment and Violet felt a very small ray of hope bloom inside of her and she lifted her head to kiss his jaw this time before very reluctantly meeting his icy blue eyes.

"I couldn't have told him." Violet whispered, "I couldn't…" Her eyes fell to his throat so that she wouldn't have to see his expression, in case it wasn't one she wanted to see. Violet felt torn apart inside. Right, wrong-she couldn't tell the difference at the moment. All she knew was that she didn't want to risk losing the Slytherin standing before her.

"You really…?" he sounded like a scared little boy and Violet considered smiling, but the expression wouldn't come. She felt him shift his weight nervously before slowly, tentatively, one of his arms slipped around her waist with reluctance that would make it seem like the first time he had done so.

"Love you, yes." Violet wasn't sure where the courage was coming from at this point. Her tone sounded weak and pitiful, but still-the words had come, "_Honestly_, Draco, it's not a bad word."

"You're the only person…well, other than my mother very rarely…I mean, no one's ever…" Draco sounded almost like a completely different person with his open ended phrases that Violet was left to piece together and gather that she had shocked him more than she had expected. Her chest tightened at the anxiety of what his reaction would be once her words fully sank in.

Before she could do anything at all, Violet felt his slender fingers brush against her cheek, wiping away any tears left with a shaky hand. Noisy voices and footsteps met their ears as people passed outside the broom cupboard, headed to the Hall for dinner as Dumbledore had suggested they do.

"I'm scared, Vi…" Draco whispered, "What the Dark Lord's asking me to do…And now this with you…"

"There's nothing to be scared of with me," Violet sighed, "Just because it's unfamiliar to you."

"What if I do something wrong and he finds out about you?" Draco hissed in frustration, "You've heard the things he does to punish people. What he's asked me to do is punishment for my father."

Violet tried not to think of what exactly the Dark Lord could be asking Draco to do, and instead ran her fingers through his hair in thought, "I've never heard you talk so nobly before, Draco," She tried to joke to lighten the mood, "To be concerned about me more than yourself-it's not like you." Violet wanted to smirk, but couldn't.

Draco remained silent.

"Draco," Violet sighed, "I'm scared, too. Scared of this with you, scared of what might happen, scared of what he wants you to do…" she tried not to think too long on the thought of what the Dark Lord might do to him if he made a mistake, "Scared that you don't love me…"

Again, silence. Violet felt the nagging fear that he _didn't_ love her and she was making a big mistake by adding that last fear on at the end of her list.

Draco's lips were suddenly against her wish such fervency that Violet took a moment to react. When she realized what was going on, Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself get lost in the kiss, ignoring the nagging worry that this would be their last. His hands were pressed firmly against her back, keeping her in place.

"No matter what happens," Draco whispered against her lips, "Or how this ends…If I die-"

"Don't say that." Violet snapped, not caring that she may have interrupted the very thing she wanted to hear. But that wasn't how she wanted him to say it-talking of him dying.

"…I love you." He whispered so softly that if Violet hadn't been listening keenly, she would have missed the words.

**Even though it's a bit depressing, it still has a little happiness in it. :) I actually like this oneshot pretty well, which is saying something. **

** If ever I wanted my regular silent readers to leave a word, it's now! You can start a tradition of reviewing every 100****th**** fic! I'd like to think I've improved in my writing since I've posted my first story. **

**Thanks so much to all my friends on fanfiction! :D You guys are awesome! **


End file.
